


June 25, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered when he viewed pennies on the kitchen table.





	June 25, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered when he viewed pennies on the kitchen table and remembered the same coins on the deceased Martha Kent's eyes.

THE END


End file.
